


Skinning the Cat

by Fides



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Marauders' Era, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt that the scene in Snape's Worst Memory was unfinished. This is just one way I think it could have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinning the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Possible spoilers for Harry Potter Book 5
> 
> Published on the SBRL mailing list and then archived in the Wolf and Hound archive on 2004-06-12.

"Who wants me to take off Snivelly's pants?" James's voice held more than a hint of malice.

Remus finally looked up from his book, with a small sigh he put it away and stood up. He was going to have to do something before this went any further. As he knew it would his movement attracted the attention of his three friends, Prongs and Padfoot from the catcalling crowd and, following their lead as normal, Wormtail from them.

"Moony?" James queried.

Remus' smile was tight but it was the best he could manage.

"I think that curse must have affected your brain Prongs. I for one have no interest in seeing Snape's tackle. But if that's your bag..."

James flushed as Sirius laughed.

"Turned down by the gorgeous Miss Evens and he tries to get Snivellus naked." Sirius snickered "You changed teams to the Slytherin's now Prongs? You could at least ask him out first? At least now we know why he's always following us around... To be near you."

James dropped Snape with a thud as Sirius mimed making doe-eyed, cooing gestures.

"Wouldn't want to see his greasy willy anyway." James huffed glaring at Sirius.

"Might be struck blind" Sirius agreed, ignoring Snape now he was no longer of interest. "By the way, old man, did you know you were bleeding all over your robe."

James touched the wound on his forehead and swore.

"Come on." Sirius grinned "Let's get you to Matron. Then Moony can stop looking disapprovingly at us and we can see if we can wangle some chocolate out of her."

They didn't see the little, satisfied smile on Remus' face as he followed them or the hate filled glare that Snape directed at their backs. And if they had... they wouldn't have cared.


End file.
